To forever see in a whole new way
by Green Gummy Bear
Summary: Carley is in a dark alley all alone. Or so she thinks. What happens when she comes face to face with the creature of her worst nightmares and of all things, falls in love with it.
1. One

Note: I own all the characters in this story because I made them up. This is the first chapter of my first fic so it is probably very bad compared to all of the great stuff you guys write. I am obsessed with all things supernatural so I wanted to try writing about them instead of just reading other people's stories. Please read and review, even if you hate it, so I can make it better. Thanks - Green Gummy Bear

The Alley

I stood with my back to the wall. It was pitch black in the dirty alley. The thick clouds were covering up the moon's light glow. I could see nothing but the dark outlines of trash cans. I could hear nothing but paper fluttering weakly in the wind and the _whooshing_ sound of the occasional passing car. Yet I knew someone, or something, was there with me.

"H-H-Hello?" I asked, trying to sound brave.

No reply.

I had rushed into this alley because I thought I was being followed and I wanted to get away from whoever was following me. But I think they just followed me into the alley. _Argh!_ I thought to myself. _Why did I go into a dead end alley. How much stupider could I get?_

"I know you're there." I said, raising my voice just a bit.

Still no reply.

_Maybe no one is here after all._ I thought to myself, feeling relief wash over me in a huge wave.

Still, I was spooked, so I decided to get the heck out of the alley while I could. I turned to leave the dead end of the alley but something moved to block me. A human shaped shadowy form stood in my path to freedom. I inhaled sharply, making a small gasp-like sound. The figure was wearing a hood which, I assume, was to hide his/her face. The only visible part of the person or creature was their mouth and chin, which were the only thing not covered by the black hood.

"E-E-Excuse me," I stuttered. "I need to go."

All I could tell about the figure was that its mouth was dipped down at the corners, making a strange frown. The mouth started to move.

"I do not think that is wise." Said the figure, in the most charming, appealing, and smooth voice I'd ever heard. I felt my heartbeat quicken. A smile spread across the figure's face. Not the scary type, the friendly type, which made it all the more scary. I felt my self shudder.

I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman (or even a human) who was under the cloak.

"Do not be frightened young one." The seductive voice slid off the figure's tongue and wrapped around me, blocking out all other noises or sensations. "Come here. Come to me." it said, softly, yet commanding. I was under its spell. I couldn't think or process infortion. Unconsciously, I took two slow steps forward but then I stopped. I snapped out of the dream-like trance.

What? Why am I obeying what this.. this creature tells me to do?, I thought. I took four steps backwards and, in a raised, defiant voice, shouted "NO!" at the figure. The smile on its face fell into a straight line.

"Carley" It cooed, rolling the "r" in my name making it sound strange and foreign. Wait, my name? How did it know my name?

I took another few steps away from the stranger and I backed into the dead end wall of the alley.

"Shit!" I cussed under my breath. The smile crept back onto the figure's face.

_Oh–no. If it's smiling I'm doomed,_ I thought to myself wondering about how the figure would kill me. I frantically glanced around for any way of escape but was frightened to find none. I turned back to the figure.

"W-What do you want from me?" I asked it. "I don't have any money or jewelry."

"My dear," it laughed in that silky voice. "I do not want anything from you. I am here for you yourself."

"Oh God," I whimpered, falling to my knees. I felt faint and slightly dizzy. I hung my head down and stared at the ground, watching my tears splatter on the cement. I heard steps coming towards me but I didn't care. After two more ka-tap-ka-taps, the tips of the two black boots were under my face.

This is it. I'm done. I thought, tears now falling much more rapidly.

But instead of feeling the cold metal of a knife in my back or hearing the _click_ of a gun trigger, all that happened was a beautifully crafted pale hand came into my view and cradled my chin. Another hand gently held my upper arm in a firm grasp and lifted me up to a standing position. Now that the moon was shining through the space between the clouds, I could see much better. I looked up at the figure and gasped. The hood had been removed and in its place was an angel's face that seemed to radiate beauty. I could see the wavy blond hair, the beautiful full lips and the eyes. Oh, the eyes were the most gorgeous, baby cute, blue eyes that made me feel like melted chocolate inside. There were freckles scattered over the petite nose. Everything about him was perfect. It was as if he were an angel.

I was still staring at him with my mouth open when he cooed, "We must be leaving now, my dear."

I absent-mindedly nodded my head, still in a daze from his unexpected beauty. I felt a twing of pain on my shoulder and then all went black and fell silent.

* * *

O.K. So what did you think. Sorry if myuse of the word "God" offended you, but if you were in that situation what would you say? Ill put the next chapter up soon. Please Review. Thanks - Green Gummy Bear


	2. Two

Duh-du-du-daaaa! Chapter 2. I he chapter 2 is better than chapter 1. Please R and R. Thanks. - Your friend, G.G.B

* * *

Val

I woke up very confused. Yet, I was comfortable on the bed.

"A bed?!" I questioned outloud as I jolted up to a sitting position. _I must be dreaming._ It had been weeks since the last time I had slept on a real bed.

Sure enough, I was on a huge red and black bed. It was the softest thing I'd ever felt. My legs were covered by a red sheet that was thin and crisp. I was wearing a pair of black silk pajamas.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud to no one in particular.

"You are in my home." The seductive voice from last night said. I looked all around but didn't see him any where. Suddenly, with the slightest of sound, the angle was laying on top of the bed next to me.

I wasted no time in asking the biggest question I had.

"Who are you? " I asked eagerly. Not bothering with a _How did you do that? _Or a _Let me go!_

"My name?" He asked me, suddenly distressed.

"Yes, your name." I responded as calmly as I could.

"My name is something I will not tell you, yet." The voice stated after a few moments.

"Then what should I call you?" I countered without missing a beat.

"Hmm… You make a clever point. Mmm… I will tell you my name after you tell me what to call you." He countered. "For, that would only be fair."

"You already know my name." I responded dryly.

"But is that what you want me to call you?" The angel asked me.

After a few moments of deciding whether or not to trust him, "You can just call me Carley," I stated.

"My name is Valiguin." He calmly said, fulfilling his part of the bargain.

"Valiguin…" I said, getting the feel of it.

"Yes, but you can may me Val," He responded, smiling fondly as if the name had a secret behind it.

"Val" I said, smiling at how childish the name sounded. Yet it was perfect for him. I dramatically sighed and fell back onto the bed making a _fwoosh_ sound. Val giggled. Not laughed, not snickered. Giggled. There was a cute boyish smile on his face. But as soon as I noticed the smile, it disappeared.

"Why are you so at ease?" he asked "Don't you want to leave?"

"Well, frankly no." I answered honestly.

"Why?" He asked, puzzled by my answer.

"Because no one knows I even exist . I ran away from my foster parents. They didn't care. They didn't even look for me. The day after I ran away they adopted a new kid." I blurted out, now crying softly trying to fight the tears. Val seemed disturbed by what I said.

"I must go for now." He said in a rush.

"Wait!" I intersected. "I have one more question"

"What is it you wish to know?" He said still seeming disturbed.

"I...I want to know... Am I... dreaming?" I slowly asked, hoping I wouldn't suddenly wake up.

A smile spread across Val's face, significantly lightening up the atmosphere. "I can assure you, you are not dreaming." He said, holding his hands behind his back in a very formal manner. "Stay here and sleep." He spoke as he stood up. "Good bye for now." He whispered so softly I barely understood what he said. And with that he disappeared. He actually plain out disappeared.

I stared at the place where he had been only moments ago and understood. I was no longer in the world humans. With a sigh, I whispered to no one, "Carley, what have you got you're self into?"

* * *

Oh Boy! I am having so much fun writing this. I hope it is as good as I hope it is. Im rying to decide what supernatural creature Val is going to be. If you have any suggestions let me know. Thanks. - G.G.B


	3. Three

The Letter

I awoke again in the red and black silk bed, but this time something was different this time. There was a pressure at the base of the bed. I opened my eyes expecting to see Val sitting on the end of the bed. But to my disappointment, it was a tray of food. Once I looked closer I noticed there was a letter with my name on it. I threw the covers off and lunged forward, grabbing at the letter and almost knocking the tray off the bed. Once I'd steadied every thing I tore open the letter and opened the card. It read:

**Dear Carley, **

**I will be back later. We must talk. Meanwhile, eat. **

**- Val**

I sighed. _I hope he isn't going to kick me out._ I moped to myself. _Any who. I'm going exploring. I wonder if there is a bathroom in here. _I hopped off the bed and stretched my sore limbs. _UGH! I've been in bed so long my body is sore._ After working out all the kinks in my knees, the first thing I noticed was the plush maroon carpet. It was amazingly soft. Then I looked at the wall directly opposite of me. There was a door in the middle of it. I walked over to the door and opened it… well… more of _tried_ to open it. It was locked. It was then I noticed something sparkle just out of my sight. I turned my head in the direction of the sparkle and saw a key. On the key there was a note. I walked over to the key and read the note.

**If you wish to leave, this is the key to the door. Be warned, if you leave, there is no coming back. **

I backed away from the key. I didn't want to ever leave. It was my dream come true. _No. I will never want to leave. _I turned to look at the door and froze in my shoes. Blocking my path to the door was a giant, sand colored, black eyed wolf. I didn't move a muscle. The wolf lowered its head, bared it razor sharp teeth, and uttered a growl so menacing, So terrifying it was beyond word.

I could feel my self shaking. My limbs went weak. I just stared at the beast and it stared back. I barley moved my foot back, trying to get a little further away from the beast. It saw. It saw my tiny movement. I knew what it was thinking. _Die._ It thought. Its muscles tensed, the fur on its neck stood up stiff, it bared its teeth and I closed my eyes as it jumped at me.


	4. Four

The Truth at Last

I didn't feel claws ripping at my skin. I didn't feel giant sharp teeth shredding my face off. But I did feel something heavy laying on me. I opened my eyes. My jaw dropped. The giant wolf had knocked my over and was laying on me. When it noticed that I had opened me eyes, the wolf licked me with its giant slobbery tongue.

"EW, UCK" I spat out the slobber that had invaded my mouth. The wolf raised his eyebrows. "Sorry… By the way, thank you for not gnawing my head off." I said, not at all sarcastic, respecting the great beast that was laying on my chest.

"You are welcome." Val's voice came from the wolf's mouth. I looked at the wolf, very puzzled. Suddenly, with another one of those quiet pop, Val was laying on top of me. I immediately felt myself blush. Val either didn't notice or didn't care for he continued to lay on me. "I have decided to give you three options." He started. "Option one: I can return you to your human world and erase your memory of all that has happened. Option 2: You can stay here with me, keep in mind that if you do, you can never again return to your human world. Option 3: Any suggestions you have."

"Option 2." I said a little too fast.

"Slow down and think things through." Val suggested.

"I still want option 2." After a long silence Val cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess that is that, than is it not?" Val asked.

"Yep, that's that." I responded, still staring at his gorgeous face.

"In that case," Val said pushing himself off of me (to my slight disappointment) "there is something I think you should see." He said, lifting me off the ground.

"Sure, why not." I agreed.

"Come here." Val gently commanded. Of course, I walked over to him. He then put his arm around my waist, making my blush again. I heard a _pop_, and the world around me disappeared.


	5. Five

The Forest

As the room disappeared so did the air. I couldn't breathe. I looked up at Val for some sort of sign that I would be okay, but, to my utter astonishment, he wasn't there. I could feel his arm around my waist... but he wasn't there. I didn't have time to be afraid because at that precise moment, I landed with a head-whipping thump. My vision was blurry so I blinked a few times. That did the trick. I looked around and my jaw dropped. I was in the middle of a forest… of silver trees. I observed that the trunks and branches were silver and the leaves were gold. _I guess that's were we get the term 'Gold leaf'._ The grass was ruby yet it swayed in the gentle breeze. There were flowers with emerald stems and pink gems I had never seen before. "O.K., now I get it. I'm unconscious or something." I said for no real reason.

"Carley, I can assure you, you are perfectly conscious." Val said, popping to wear I sat. "Why did you let go of me?" Val asked, gracefully sitting down next to me.

"I couldn't breathe so I tried to let you know, but you weren't there when I looked up. Then I was here… and now I'm confused." I rushed making it one long string of words. Apparently, Val caught it all.

"Hmmm… I forgot to warn you. When one goes through a passage of space, they experience their worst fear. None of it is real; it is all an illusion, the price we must pay to use it. I am incredibly sorry for not warning you. It completely slipped my mind." Val looked sorrowful.

"Well, um, what do you see?" I asked immediately regretting it. "Sorry, forget I even asked."

"No. You're still learning. It is alright to make mistakes." he assured me. "The question you asked is a very personal thing. I would recommend not asking anyone else. Now, as I said before, when you go through a passage of space, you will experience your worst fear. When I travel through a P.O.S., I see my friends being killed. I see myself failing them. Leading them into a trap… watching them die and not being able to do anything about it." Val whispered slowly, sort of cautiously as if he didn't quite trust me.

"It's O.K." I promised "I won't tell _anybody._"

"There is one more thing you must know." Val explained. "Every thing that happens in the P.O.S. is fake. None of it is true. You can not die. I will not let you," he promised. "Well," he said, in a noticeably lighter mood, "this detour is going to make us late. You see, when you let go of me, or fell, you landed in a different part of the forest. This is not where I was taking you. I was taking you to meet some of my companions. More will be explained to you when we get there." Val pushed himself up to a standing position. "Remember; just breathe as you would normally breathe."

"I understand. But why could I not see you?" I asked.

"Because when in a P.O.S. you can see none of those who you travel with." Val said hastily.

"Alright then." I said, pushing myself up to join him, "Let's go meet these friends of yours." The moment I spoke his whole face lit up.

"O.K." he agreed. He then put his arm around my waist. I took a deep breath and nodded to let Val know I was ready. Then, for the second time today, the world disappeared into darkness.


	6. Six

Sorry it is so late my dear readers. School nine week testing is going on and I couldn't find time to type this up. I will be much faster about getting the nexone typed up and on FanFic. Please Read and Review! :-D

* * *

The Circle of Lords

I was enveloped in a scary darkness, yet not _as_ scary as the darkness as before. I could feel Val's arm around my waist and I looked up at him. _This_ time when I didn't see him, I didn't panic. The pain in my lungs and chest was almost unbearable, but I kept breathing, just as Val had instructed. Every breath was a pained labor that felt like some one was ripping my lungs open.

After what seemed like an eternity of pain, we arrived at another part of the mystical forest. I could tell we were in the same forest because the trees and flowers and such were the same as in the first area I had landed in. My vision was blurry so I waited a few seconds till I could see. And what I did see shocked, surprised, and scared me. I saw a girl with honey blond hair that could be no older than 15, same as me. She had on a tattered green shirt. Her feet were bare and caked with dirt. Her skin was peachy-tan. But what really caught my attention was her butt. No, not like that. It was the thing on the end of her butt. The honey-blond fur tail sticking out of a tear in her ratty denim cut-off pants. On the top of her head were to wolf ears. They stood up in a wary manner.

Standing next to the strange girl was an extremely old looking man. His snow white beard was so long it hung only an inch or so off the ground. The man was wearing a set of dark purple robes. His feet were in some type of strange half boot, half sandal.

Standing next to the old man was an angel. Literally. The young boy, no older than 10, had gorgeous, long, feathery wings with a golden sheen coming out of his bare back. He had on a pair of khaki shorts. His feet had light brown sandals on them. His straight blond hair complemented his sea blue eyes.

And standing behind the angel child, in the shadow of a tree, was the shadow of a man. The form was completely black. It was even darker than the shadow of the tree. That's all I could see of the figure for it almost blended in with the black of the shadow.

All of the creatures were looking, no, staring at me. I looked at Val for some enlightenment and he nodded at me.

"Ehem!" Val cleared his throat and the others turned the gaze to him. I felt as if a weight had been lifted once the eyes were no longer on me. "This," Val said, walking over to the girl with the tail and ears, "is Bazlil." Val walked over to the old man and put his hand on the mans back, "This is Shyclu, the wizard." Val turned to the boy with wings, "This," he beamed, "is Javlar." The boy looked up and smiled. "And this," Val said gesturing to the shadow figure, "is Cartil." As Val said the last of the names, they all turned to face…umm…what was his name…oh, right. They all turned to face Shyclu. Shyclu in turn , looked at Val, "It is time lord Valiguin." Then Shyclu turned to face me and spoke in a very soft voice, "Child of the human world, come here to me."


	7. Seven

T all of my fans who so caringly incouraged me and gave me ideas: I love you all much!!! Please review. Thank you.

* * *

The Choice

As I walked forwards, all the eyes were on me. I felt blood rush to my face, causing my too blush deeply.

"Do you know why you're here?" The old, wrinkly man asked me. I tried, but couldn't form words, so I shook my head to say _no. _

"Did you or did you not choose to stay here when given the option to do otherwise?" the guy, Shyclu, asked.

"Yes. Yes I chose to stay here," I said nodding my head for emphasis.

"Are you aware of the requirement to stay in our world with out being food?" He questioned.

"…Um… she… doesn't know…" Val answered for me.

"Valiguin, would you like me to tell her the fate she has?" the wizard asked, turning to face Val.

"Please do," Val said, looking down.

"In order to stay here, you must become one of us," the wizard said as if that explained everything.

"Umm… I need a little more info," I muttered under my breath.

"Hm," the old man nodded. "It would appear so," he sighed. "You must become a vampire, werewolf, demon, or angel in order to stay here with us."

Okay. Angel explained the boy with wing, demon explained the shadow figure, werewolf explained the girl with dog ears and a tail. That meant…"HUH!" I audible gasped. Val was a… a… a vampire?!? I slowly turned to face him. His look was a pained one.

"Are you?" I knew he understood what I meant.

"……yes" he whispered shamefully. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"I will…excuse me, _we _will give you a few days to decide." The old man said, apparently addressing me. I felt my knees give out and collapsed on the ground. I noticed some one had placed their hand on my back. I looked up at Val.

"Can… can we… can we go now?" I meekly asked Val.

"Sure. Carley, can you stand?" he asked. I didn't speak. I just stood up. I felt Vals arm around my waist. I sucked in a deep breath and held it. Then, the world disappeared.


	8. Eight

Decision

Once we popped into the room I walked over to the bed. I rolled on top of it and immediately fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

When I awoke, Val was asleep next to me. One arm was curled around me, while the other was laying palm up on the bed.

I sat up and gently shoke Val awake.

"Errrrrrr" he grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes."OH!" he exclaimed, jolting up to a sitting position. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you about, well, about you?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure. You are referring to me being a vampire, correct?" He calmly asked.

"Um… yes." I stuttered, stunned he wasn't shy about it.

"Well, ask away."

"Right. Well. Do you have… um, never mind." I chickened out.

"No, no, no. Go on. Do I have?" he persisted.

"Fangs?" I asked, holding my breath. He inhaled slowly and then exhaled. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Yes." He replied. "Yes I do have fangs. I can draw them out at will. It is as easy for me to draw out my fangs as it is for you to make a fist."

"May I see?"

"…Yes." He replied meekly. He pinched his pointer finger and his thumb to gether and inserted them between his lips. He opened his fingers in order to hold his lips open. He cocked his head at an angel so I could see. With his other hand he pointed to his k-9 tooth. As he did, the tooth slowly grew out and formed a perfect point.

My throat went dry. I laid back on the bed to cure the uneasy, dizzy feeling in my stomach and head.

"So you_ do_ drink blood." I whispered, not asking, but telling. He looked at me straight on.

"Yes." He said, "Its who I am and I am Valiguin, Lord of the Vampires." The words flowed out proudly.

"You didn't drink any of my blood when I was unconscious, did you?" I asked, just to make sure. His face burst into a smirk-ish smile.

"No. Would you like me to?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"What?" he asked, confused by my answer.

"I would like to be a vampire." I said matter of factly.

"Do you feel Okay?" Val asked placing his hand on my forehead.

"Yes I feel fine." I shooed his hand away.

"The old man, Shyclu, said that I could decide what I wanted to become. Well, I want to be like you, not matter what." I explained.

"First, Shyclu is a wizard. Second, I will have to let you think about it longer."

"Okay. But tomorrow, will you except and respect my final decision?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes I promise." Val said, stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers. "I must go and talk to the counsel (the group of people you met earlier.) You get some sleep." Val suggested

"I'm not tired yet. But you can go, I'm fine." I told him.

"Alright." Val said distantly, his mind already else where.


	9. Nine

Change

I was still awake when Val came back. His face was merry and his eyes were full of joy.

"It has been decided" he informed me, still smiling like a child on Christmas day.

"What has been decided?" I asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"You are cleared to become a vampire." His face darkened just a bit as he spoke.

"I am curious. How?" I asked, wondering why I hadn't asked that before.

"How you become a vampire?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"Well," he drew out the word, "I bite you and let some of my saliva get into your blood stream. From there, I do not know exactly what happens." Val shrugged his shoulders. I paused a moment before speaking again.

"Will it hurt?" I asked weakly.

"Only the puncture, witch you will barley feel. The rest will make you feel drunk and tired. You will probably faint." Val said while making a worried face.

"When?" I asked nervously.

"Whenever you are ready." Val nodded, letting me know it was truly up to me.

"How long will it take?"

"About 2-3 hours." He said

"You won't get hungry and drain me, will you?" I asked suspiciously. Val started chuckling, then hysterically bursting out with laughter. I was not amused. But the longer he laughed the more funny it got. Soon I was laughing along with him. It finally stopped when I got the hiccups.

"No, I will not drain you of your blood."

It was quiet except for our panting from laughing so hard. Once we finally calmed down I was able to speak.

"I'm ready." I confidently spoke the word the would change my life.

"Now?" Val asked, checking my decision.

"Yes."

No more questions?" Val asked.

"No" I lied. There would be time for questions later. Later, as in after I was a vampire.

"Are you sure?" He asked me suspiciously,

"Well, actually I was wondering how old you were." I admitted.

"Oh, I get it. I was turned when I was 15 but now I'm about 127years old." Val answered my unasked question. "So, yes, we are immortal. But we can die."

"Thanks." I smiled sheepishly.

"Your welcome!" Val said, beaming. I sat up on the bed and Val walked over. He sat down next to me. He put his hands on the sides of my face and stared into my eyes. I felt like I was melting.

"Are you truly sure you want me to do this?" Val asked, carefully double checking.

"Yes, I have made my decision." I confirmed.

Val gently pulled my head to the side, exposing my neck. For a few moments he just stared at me. Then he lowered his mouth to my neck. First he kissed it, sending a tingling feeling down my sides. I think I even quietly moaned. Then, ever so slowly, he opened his mouth. I closed my eyes and tried not to picture the fangs. All I felt were to small pokes and, as Val had said before, I fainted


	10. Ten

New

I heard voices. Blurred, fuzzy voices that seemed miles away. I couldn't make out what they said, but occasionally I could pick up a word or two. Usually it was something like: "you" "how did" "she" "amazing". Soon enough I started picking up even more, and a little while later, I could hear crystal clear.

"Val, you should have told us as soon as she told you."

"Yeah, we didn't have time to get any supplies or food."

"Val, you're a NUT!!!"

"Really, now, Val. How are you gonna feed her?"

"Relax." I heard Val's voice, "I'm taking her hunting."

"WHAT!?!?" all the other voices screamed in unison.

I tried to move so I could sit up but two firm hands held me down. I felt one of them leave, but the other remained on my chest, applying a steady force to restrain me. For the first time since I heard the voices, I thought of opening my eyes. So I did. And every thing was red. Not a solid red but more of as if someone put a red tinted contact on my eye. I saw that Val was sitting on the ground and staring at me.

"Why is every thing red?" I asked him.

"Because, love. You are hungry." He replied gently stroking my cheek. I looked around and noticed that he and I were the only ones there.

"Where did the rest of them go?" I asked, speaking about the people who I heard earlier.

"They left for a safer place." He said, still stroking my cheek.

"Why?" I asked, closing my eyes to savor the sensation.

"Because a newborn vampire is among the most dangerous creatures here." He stated.

"Why am I dangerous?" I asked.

"Because, love. When a new born vampire first wakes up, they are… ravenous. They will drink the blood of any creature around them except another vampire." He explained knowledgably.

"Why not another vampires blood?" I asked curiously.

"Because my dear, a vampires blood is toxic to another vampire. If you were to drink any of my blood, it would be certain death to you. So naturally our blood is distasteful the each other. I'm not sure why it is that way, but it is, so it's best to learn that now." Val recited. "Come, you must eat, then more questions."

"Okay." I agreed

"I will hunt and make the kill. Then you will come and drink." Val said standing up. I stood up too and he grabbed my waist. I expected to pop away, but instead he just held me. Then he hugged my body to his, brought his head down and kissed me full on the lips. He made the kiss short but it still melted me to the core. He closed his eyes and in my mind I heard his voice speak. _Hold your breath_. Ah. Telepathic. It doesn't surprise me. I did what he told me and inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with the crisp, earthy tasting air. I heard the familiar quiet _pop. _The sun turned off and I dissolved into darkness.


	11. Eleven

The hunt

We popped into a dimly lit alley. Only two of the six street lights were working. But I could see perfectly. Every little detail. _Another bonus of vampirism._ I thought to myself.

"Okay. The man I'm hunting is a murderer. He has never been caught. Until tonight. I… persuaded him to meet me here tonight. His blood will quench your thirst." Val explained as we quickly walked along the empty road. "I do not kill or harm innocent humans. I do not like feeling guilty about who I am." Val said making a sharp left turn into another alley. We hurried along in silence. I was enjoying using my heightened sight. I could see in more detail in the dark alley as a vampire, as I could as a human in daylight. Val started to slow his pace. So did I. Then, something occurred to me.

"Can I read or hear your mind like you can mine?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes. All vampires can hear each others minds. No matter how far away we are." Val whispered back, obviously proud. So I tried to focus on Val's mind. Nothing happened.

"How?" I asked slightly upset that I couldn't do it.

"You can only hear the thoughts that are directed at you. See, watch." Val encouraged.

_Hello Carley. _I heard Val's creamy voice in my mind. It sent shivers down my sides and back.

_Am I doing it right?_ I asked Val through my thoughts. Val stopped in mid step and spun around grinning!

_YES! You are perfect! _His seductive voice purred in my thoughts. He reached over and took my hand in his and led me down the winding path. Finely we reached a dead end. But instead of stopping or turning around we just kept walking. I looked up at Val. He let go of my hand and darted into one of many open doorways lining the walls of the alley. I paused in front of the door way. It was an abandoned complex. The door had been ripped off long ago. There was a mildew and musty smell coming from inside. I glanced both way before quickly stepping through the sagging door frame.


End file.
